


Close Quarters

by rollingdays



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingdays/pseuds/rollingdays
Summary: Sho is running very, very late, and ends up stuck in an elevator with a man who won't shut up. Things couldn't get any worse, right?





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LJ.

Sho yanked on his tie with one hand, trying to straighten it as he hurried down the hallway. His feet made soft sounds against the ancient, fraying carpet, and despite his rush he found himself annoyed again that the board had overlooked his wing of the building, which hadn't been updated after sometime in the 1970's, for the fourth year in a row when allocating the budget earlier in the week. 

Sho was the head of the economics department at a rather prestigious university in metropolitan Tokyo, and he had gotten his promotion to the position after a record-breaking single year of residency. Most people considered him lucky, and wouldn't understand his frustration, but most people also never set foot in his section of this tiny building tucked away in the corner of campus. He didn't want to take getting passed over every year by the board personally, but it was hard not to when every other wing of the building had been brought into the twenty-first century except for his own. Granted, the economics department was small, and they had far less students than the more glamorous applied mathematics departments, but - he tripped over a loose thread in the carpet and nearly stumbled before catching his balance and hurrying on - this was ridiculous. The baseball team got new, very expensive uniforms for the fifth year in a row, but the carpet he walked on every day was still floral printed and stained with age. It was the floral print that Sho despised, that and the fact that the carpet had started to lift from the floor in several places and Sho was convinced he was going to trip and break his neck one day. Whoever had been in charge of interior design for the university decades ago must have been mad to choose the offensive floral pattern, which looked like something you'd find in a funeral home. Just looking at it made Sho feel depressed, but he didn't have time to think about the budget, the economics hall, or the carpet. He was very, very late.

Sho hurried down the dark hall and recoiled in disgust when a drop of water fell from a leaking pipe in the ceiling above him and landed on his forehead. Without slowing, he wiped the water (at least, he hoped it was water) away with the back of his hand. His office was on the opposite side of the wing from the elevators, and without flat-out running through the halls, it was a rather long trip. 

His briefcase in his hand felt like it was growing heavier with each step, and with a huff of annoyance he shifted it into his other hand. This was all Aiba Masaki's fault. Aiba was a graduate student at the university and was also Sho's teaching assistant for his Real-World Economics class this semester, which was a general education class usually taught to freshman. It was a huge lecture, 200 seats and always packed.

Today was the very first day of the spring semester, something Sho had been looking forward to for ages, and Aiba was supposed to do the introduction class. Because it was usually just handing out syllabi and explaining the course schedule, Sho himself almost never showed up on the first day. But he had checked his email with ten minutes to go before the first class would start, only to find an email from his TA telling Sho he was sick and couldn't make it to the class. Sho had nearly screamed with frustration before grabbing his briefcase and charging out the door of his office, and now here he was, not-quite-running through the halls like a madman. 

Finally, after what felt like ten miles of the same dark, gloomy hallway, he spotted the elevator. He rushed forward and slammed his hand on the down button, and nervously bounced from foot to foot. He could hear the machine creaking and groaning behind the closed doors and he bit his lip nervously. He usually wasn't bad with confined spaces (though he did have a pretty severe fear of heights), but the elevator in this wing was somehow even older than the carpet. Every time he hit the buttons it was like poking a sleeping dragon, and he was never sure if he'd make it out of his trip alive. The sound of it roaring to life was unsettling, and Sho found his anxiety kicked up another notch. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 1:24 PM, and he had only six minutes left to get to the building where his class was being held on the other side of campus. He'd have to run, and it had been thunderstorming on and off all morning, meaning he'd probably be drenched to the bone. He groaned and slammed his hand down on the down button once more for good measure, and finally the doors slid open with an ominous rattle. 

He was inside and about to hit the button to close the door when he heard a strange squeaking sound, then a voice cry out, "Hold the elevator!"

Sho glanced between the open doors and his watch and hesitated. He was so, so late, but he also wasn't a bad person, and after an agonizing second of debating in his head, he pressed the Door Open button, waiting for whoever had stalled him in his haste to show themselves. 

The first thing to enter his view from inside the elevator was a black metal cart topped with wires and an enormous, ancient projector. The cart's wheels were what had been squeaking, and seconds later a small man dressed in a T-shirt and jeans appeared, pushing the cart in front of him. At first he looked so young that Sho thought he was a student, but upon closer inspection he saw the ID that said "IT STAFF" on a lanyard around his neck. The man grinned at Sho as he moved the cart into the elevator with a lethargy that made Sho's insides burn in annoyance. With the cart fully inside, their space was limited, and the man had to stand with his shoulder nearly touching Sho's arm. "Thanks for holding it," he said, "this elevator's a real bitch." 

Sho nodded once in response before quickly pressing both the Door Close, and LL buttons. The doors slid shut so slowly that by the time they closed and he glanced at his watch, Sho saw he now only had four minutes to get to his class. His eyelid began to twitch. 

"So, you're a professor here?" Sho was surprised by the question, and he glanced at the man next to him in open irritation as the elevator began to descend.

"Yes. I'm head of the economics department."

The man whistled through his teeth, and Sho suddenly despised him. "Impressive. I'm surprised I haven't seen you before, since I do all the tech for this building."

Sho didn't bother responding, because he knew in his frustration he'd lash out and say what was thundering through his head, which was something like I don't need IT help because any idiot born after 1980 can work a computer, and by the way, I'm running really late and you aren't helping so will you please just shut the fuck up?

The man didn't seem able to sense Sho's frustration, because he kept talking. "Have you worked here long? You look pretty young to be the head of the department... If you're new, that would explain why I haven't seen you bef-"

There was a sudden, extremely loud sound of metal grinding on metal, almost like a car crash, and Sho jumped, hurrying to try to cover his ears with his hands. The elevator twitched to a stop before jerking violently and tilting to one side with another shriek. Sho screamed, and the guy next to him grabbed onto his cart and let out a little shout of surprise before the light above them flickered and then went out, plunging them into darkness. With another scream of protest, the elevator jerked again. The floor was brought back to level, then the lights on the panel in front of them also winked out.

Sho and the man beside him were both panting hard. He reached out a hand in the dark and pressed a button on the panel, but nothing happened. He pressed another, and got no response. "No," he whispered, before pressing another. "No," another button, "no," another, "no!" He slammed his fist against the very dead Door Open button. 

"Well, shit," the other man said. 

 

They were stuck. Absolutely, and completely stuck. None of the buttons inside the elevator were working, including the CALL button intended for emergencies. Sho didn't have his phone on him, he'd left it in his office in his haste to get out the door, and the other man had mentioned that his phone had died because he was playing some stupid game on it over his lunch break. So they were stuck inside the elevator, with no way to contact the outside. They were trapped in a dark metal box six stories in the air that could fall at any time, and no one knew they were inside. Sho began banging his forehead against the metallic interior of their prison. 

"So, this sucks." He had almost forgotten the other guy. He hadn't said a word in several minutes, and Sho had turned his back on him to wallow on his own. "What should we do?"

Sho sighed, and turned to rest his back against the metal wall. "If I knew that, don't you think I would have told you by now?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm Nino."

"What?"

"My name. My name is Nino."

Sho crinkled his nose in distaste. "Why are you telling me that?"

With no light, Sho could barely see the movement when the guy scratched his chin. "Well, the way I see it, we could be stuck here for hours," Sho wanted to scream again, "and we might as well pass the time somehow. Why not get to know each other?"

Sho sighed. "I'm Sakurai Sho, and as I said, I'm head of the economics department. This is my fourth year teaching at this university, and my third as the department head, and I am very, very late to my first class of the semester."

Sho's eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and he could see the white of Nino's teeth when he grinned. "Bummer. I'm Nino, IT Staff wizard, been here for five years, so I guess I'm your senpai." Sho frowned, and Nino's grin widened. "Are you claustrophobic? I'm not, but you seem pretty worked up." He gestured towards the wall where Sho had been banging his head earlier, and suddenly he was very embarrassed.

"I'm not claustrophobic, just afraid of heights and frustrated about my lesson."

"Ah. You scared?"

Sho thought about lying, thought about ignoring the fear that had been creeping up on him the second he'd realized how high up they were, but what was the point? This guy was a stranger, and Sho didn't have to impress him. He nodded, then when he realized they were in the dark and it was still pretty hard to see, said, "Yes, a bit."

"Well," Sho felt more than saw the shape of Nino as he moved his cart back to one side of the elevator and then sat down, stretching out his legs and putting his arms behind his head, "why don't we get comfortable?" 

Sho looked between the dark blob of Nino and the briefcase still in his own hand, before gingerly setting the case down on the floor. Nino laughed. "Come on, dude, you can do better than that."

"I'm in a suit."

"Yeah, a suit that no one may see for the next... ten hours! Who knows how long we could be in here, why don't you let yourself chill out for a minute?"

"I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." Nino seemed to notice his pun and he laughed lightly. "So, Sakurai Sho, let's pass some time. Tell me about yourself. What do you do for fun?"

Being forced into a conversation with an apparently incredibly relaxed stranger on top of being trapped inside an elevator and missing his first class made Sho ball his fists in overwhelming irritation. Rather than doing what he wanted to do, which was bang on the metal walls on the off-chance someone might hear, he sighed instead, and counted backwards in his head down from ten. That finished, he felt a bit better, calmer at least, and he did have to admit that conversation would help with keeping him from panicking, even if it was conversation with the last person on Earth that he wanted to talk to. He cleared his throat. "For fun?" Sho thought about his nights at home, grading papers and working on his own research that he was hoping to get published next year. Watching TV shows and eating microwavable dinners for one in his tiny apartment that he could barely afford on a new professor's salary. He cleared his throat again. "I do the usual things I guess."

Nino seemed to find his answer amusing, and Sho could hear the smile on his face when he spoke. "Uh huh, okay. Got a wife or any kids?"

A tiny flare of alarm went through Sho, and he hesitated. "No... no wife or kids."

"Why not? From the brief look I got before the lights went out you seem handsome enough. Not interested in the ladies?"

The faint alarm from seconds earlier turned into roaring siren, and he almost choked on his spit. Sho felt blood rush into his face in a blush. Suddenly he was thankful for the lights being out. No one at work knew his preferences; he'd decided early on to keep them to himself and he was not about to break that rule for some stranger with a strange name and strange lack of boundaries with people he was just meeting. "That's private," he said, hating the tremor in his voice.

"Private. I see." Nino's voice was teasing, as if he already knew exactly why Sho was so flustered at the question, and Sho was starting to regret his decision that a little conversation wouldn't be so bad.

"Why do you care anyway? What about you? What do you do? What are your hobbies? Do you have a wife and kids? Why are you so interested in me?" Sho fired back in a nervous panic. He was sweating, and he was deeply regretting opening his mouth and acting increasingly awkward. 

There was another faint titter of laughter before Nino said, "I play games. On the computer, on consoles, on my phone, all of it. That's my main hobby, and with it came technical proficiency, hence my job here. I prefer men to women, but enjoy both from time to time. I'm 33, unmarried, and no kids, which is exactly the way I like it." His frankness momentarily stunned Sho to silence, and he didn't have time to reply before Nino continued. "I'm interested in you both because we're trapped in here and also because you're my type."

"Your type?"

"Yep. Masculine, but also super nerdy. You're hot in a way that says you don't know how hot you are, so you're not an asshole about it. You're the type of who would dominate me but blush about it, and that's the kind of guy I'd come on to in a bar."

Sho blinked. He had never had anyone hit on him so quickly or so openly before, much less someone he was trapped in a tiny 4x5 box with, so he had no idea what to say in response. He settled for an awkward, "Thanks, I guess," that made Nino laugh again. 

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down? I wasn't kidding when I said we could be stuck here for hours."

"I'm fine, really."

Nino scoffed. "You're stubborn, too. Somehow I always choose the stubborn guys."

There was a long, painful silence and Sho picked at a loose thread in his suit jacket. This was the weirdest afternoon he'd had in a long time, and if someone had told him this morning he'd end up trapped in the dark in an elevator with a stranger two years his junior who opened their first conversation by explaining why he was attracted to him, Sho would have told them they were crazy. 

 

Time passed, but in the dark it was impossible to tell how much. Sho cursed himself for being someone who preferred analog watches to digital ones, so despite having a wristwatch that had cost nearly his entire first paycheck on his wrist, he had no backlight to illuminate the face. Nino, he told Sho smugly, didn't need a watch because he always had his cell phone. "And where's that cell phone now?" Sho had asked, irritated, and that had, for once, shut Nino up. 

Nino himself had somehow given up on getting Sho to talk about himself after the first few minutes of unsatisfactory responses. He had moved on from questions to mostly filling the silence with information about himself that Sho hadn't asked for. 

Nino, he learned, was the complete opposite of himself. Lazy, and proud of it, and almost exclusively interested in video games and sleeping and porn, which he talked about as if it should be shown at the Cannes Film Festival. He had even recommended porn to Sho, as if the day couldn't get any more ridiculous. 

"There was this one with this guy dressed in a maid costume, which, I don't know about you, but normally cosplay doesn't do anything for me unless it's a character from a video game or something, but man, what that guy did with the broom-"

Sho couldn't take it anymore. "Enough with the porn talk!" he cried, his hands raising in the air in exasperation. 

Nino laughed, seemingly finding their entire situation and Sho's reactions to everything equally hilarious. "Well, then what would you rather talk about? Because I'm not sitting here in silence until they come get us. I'd die of boredom."

"I don't know..." Sho said, trying to come up with things to say that would keep them away from the subject of the man in the maid costume for the rest of their imprisonment. "What are your goals for the future?"

There was a pause before Nino burst out laughing, the sound so loud in the tiny room that Sho winced. "Oh my god," Nino said as his laughs diminished, "what is this, a job interview? 'My goals for the future?' Really?"

Sho felt himself blushing again. "Well, I-"

"You're such a nerd! Oh my god!"

"Well, I'd rather talk about that than your entire porn viewing history! At least I'm, you know, a normal person!"

"Right, a normal person who absolutely does not watch porn." Sho opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, and Nino laughed at his lack of response. "Okay, let's try to figure out things we both have in common." 

"I like to travel-"

"I hate leaving my house."

"Okay, uh... there was an interesting article in the newspaper yest-"

"I've never read a newspaper in my entire life."

Sho sighed. He was already running out of small talk and a grim reaper in the shape of a maid costume was creeping closer and closer. "I love to eat?"

"Really? What's your favorite food?"

The sudden interest surprised Sho. "I love shellfish-"

"Ugh, pass."

There was a long silence. Sho didn't know what else to talk about, and he was losing hope that this whole "being trapped in an elevator" thing wasn't just some big joke being played on the two of them. He thought about being stuck here for hours, hanging in the air by mere cables and pulleys until someone noticed they were missing. He was sweating, feeling the seconds tick by and his breathing was getting harder. He tried counting back from ten, but this time it had no effect on him. If he had a panic attack in here, it'd be hard to calm down, and his heart started to beat faster. Sho clenched his hands into fists, hard enough for even his short nails to leave marks along his palms. 

"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it."

Nino's voice pulled him out of his head enough for his thoughts to stop racing enough to reply. "What is it?"

"We could amuse ourselves in other ways that don't involve talking."

Sho frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean." Sho could practically hear Nino rolling his eyes. "I know you're not that much of a nerd."

"What, doing... stuff? In here? You can't be serious."

"Why not? No one will know, I'm bored, you're hot, you look like you haven't had sex since the Nintendo 64 came out, and it'll make time go by more quickly. I can't see any cons to fucking around a little."

"But I... I," Sho stammered, trying to explain why getting off in an elevator with a complete stranger at his workplace was a bad idea. There were just so many reasons, and he was so overwhelmed that none of them were coming out of his mouth. "You, I, this..."

Nino moved to his knees in front of Sho, and his hands were moved to grip Sho's thighs tightly. "What are you doing!" Sho nearly shrieked, his hands flying into the air and his voice bordering on hysterical. "There are cameras in all the elevators!"

Nino moved his hands higher up Sho's thighs, gripping him hard, nearly massaging his legs. It felt great, and despite his better judgement, Sho suddenly really, really wanted to see where this would go. Nino was completely ignoring Sho's internal struggle, continuing to work his small hands higher and higher up his legs. "There aren't any cameras on this side of the building," he said, leaning down to press slow kisses up the seam of one of Sho's pant legs. Sho released a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "And even if there were, the lights are out, and we're stuck here. If the cameras were working, don't you think someone would have come to get us by now? No one can see us, no one even knows we're here."

"But..."

"Oh, come on," Nino said, sitting back on his heels. "Let me suck you off." He used one finger to lightly trace around the growing bulge in Sho's slacks. Sho flinched but found his hips unconsciously leaning into the touch, and he had to fight the urge to cover his face with his hands from embarrassment. "I mean, no pressure, but I'm bored, you're stressed out, it'll relieve us of both our problems. Plus, with the way you're trembling, it'd be over in like, ten seconds."

Sho thought about the last time he'd had sex, nearly two years ago. It had been unsatisfying, a quick and drunken one night stand that he had abandoned in the morning and had felt overwhelming guilt for ever since. He'd been so busy after being promoted that he'd never had time to think about relationships or sex beyond the time he spent with his hand around his own cock as some random porno played on his laptop. The idea of a man on his knees asking permission to suck him off sent a fresh flare of arousal through him. 

"I don't know, I..."

Nino backed away and returned to his place on the floor, leaving Sho half-hard and frustrated. "Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Sho chewed his lip. "I didn't say no, I want to, I just... No one here knows and, and-"

"Look, man. I get it. You think you're Superman but you're not the only one who keeps their sexuality quiet, so relax. I wouldn't spill your secret, you'd still be Clark Kent when we get out of here."

Sho burst out laughing at the analogy, and felt a hundred pounds of pressure leave his body. He suddenly felt light, way less stressed, almost... relaxed. "Oh my god," he said, grinning, "you're the nerdy one, not me."

"That's debatable." Nino moved forward, putting his hands back on Sho's thighs. He ran them upwards slowly, and Sho found it suddenly much harder to breathe. "Will you let me help you out?"

 

The sound of Sho's zipper was astoundingly loud in the silent elevator, and his heart was pounding like a drum. Nino wasted no time in getting Sho's slacks and underwear lowered around his thighs, and before Sho could chicken out, Nino lifted the hem of his button-up out of the way and began lightly kissing the skin under Sho's navel. It was torture how slow Nino moved, how gentle his mouth was, and how the placement of each kiss got closer and closer to Sho's cock but was never close enough.

Before Sho could embolden himself enough to push Nino's face to exactly where he wanted it, Nino huffed out a laugh against Sho's skin. "Relax, I'm just savoring it,” he said, before moving forward to take Sho's cock into his mouth, his tongue flicking lightly against the slit.

Sho let all the air out of his lungs in a decidedly unsexy huff, but he couldn't help himself, the heat and wetness was nearly unbearable after so long of nothing but his hand, and he felt almost like he'd been punched in the stomach with how turned on he was. “Fuck,” Sho moaned, his hips unconsciously thrusting up a little. Before he had the chance to worry whether he'd hurt Nino, the motion was rewarded with a choked groan. 

Despite nearly gagging, Nino slowly but steadily slid down until his nose was brushing the hair at the base of Sho's cock, and he paused to allow himself time to adjust. “Oh, god,” Sho whispered, before choking on a groan of his own when Nino finally swallowed around him. He felt Nino hum, and that’s all the warning he got before Nino began slowly bobbing up and down, taking all of Sho down each time.

In no time at all the air became thick with their combined arousal, and it felt more like they were standing in a furnace than an elevator. Sho felt a drop of sweat roll down his back, his shirt already starting to cling to his body under his suit jacket. 

Nino's mouth was so slick and hot, and Sho was panting as his fingers moved to tangle in his hair, trying to ground himself as Nino's tongue flicked his slit on the upstroke. Nino started to speed up, pulling back and one hand coming up to wrap around the part of Sho's dick that his mouth didn't reach. Sho's hand fell away to let him take over, but Nino's other hand immediately reached out, quickly grabbing Sho’s wrist to guide his fingers back where they were. Sho grabbed a handful of Nino's hair tentatively, and Nino moaned loudly in approval. 

He had already known that he wasn't going to last long, but with the way Nino was working him over, Sho was starting to fall apart even faster than he had anticipated. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire, and when he thought about someone catching him here, with his pants around his thighs and a man on his knees desperately sucking him off, he was alarmed to realize how much that turned him on. He was still terrified, but somehow the thought of someone else seeing sent a flare of arousal through him. He groaned and let his head fall back, nearly hitting it on the metal wall of the elevator and bucked his hips forward again. 

Nino took him in all the way to the base, swallowing around him as if it was effortless, and then pulled off panting. He only rested for a brief second as he used his hand to attend to Sho's cock, then he resumed his earlier pace with his mouth. It was so good, by far the best blow job he'd ever gotten in his life, and Sho decided to let himself stop worrying and enjoy it. 

“That’s it, take it, don’t stop, so good,” Sho mumbled, hips unconsciously lifting again and Nino only faltered slightly, his hand scrabbling at Sho's suit-clad thighs for purchase. 

Nino was making small, needy, whimpering noises, and Sho sensed rather than saw his hand creeping down between his own legs. Sho could feel him frantically palming at his own dick through his jeans, could feel his hips thrusting forward against his own hand, and Sho felt the pressure in his own groin building.

He tightened his hold on Nino's hair, pulling a little, and Nino whined louder, the noise going straight to Sho's cock. He tried thrusting up a few times experimentally, and it only threw off Nino's rhythm for a second before they were going faster, Sho fucking into Nino's mouth as his whines got higher and higher pitched.

"Fuck, you're so greedy for it," he said, his voice coming out low and gravely. Then Nino did something with his tongue that made Sho see stars, and Sho felt the ache in his gut swell as his orgasm started to build like an oncoming wave.

“Fuck, fuck yes—I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum,” Sho panted, feeling Nino hum and swallow, throat clenching around him. It only took another second before he couldn't hold back any longer. Sho's hand practically yanked Nino's hair as he came and Nino keened, throat working as he swallowed Sho's release. 

When Sho came down from his high enough to be able to take in his surroundings (or lack thereof), Nino sat back on his heels between his legs. Sho could hear him gasping and moaning lightly as he palmed himself in the dark, then the loud groan as Nino came in his pants. Without any light to see, the vision of what Nino must have looked like writhing on the floor sent a fresh wave of arousal over Sho, and he quickly looked up at the ceiling as if that patch of darkness was any less sexy than the patch of darkness that hid Nino's body. 

Sho was still breathing heavily and his shirt was stuck to his back with sweat when Nino reached forward to help him get his pants back up. It was awkwardly silent until Sho was redressed, then Nino tried to stand up. Sho could hear him moving, then felt the movement as his legs gave out and he nearly crashed to the floor. Nino started laughing loudly and Sho joined in, giggling quietly. When Sho reached out a hand to help him up, Nino tugged him down with him instead, and Sho tumbled to the ground in a very ungraceful heap, landing on his side next to Nino. Nino was immediately on him, curling his body around Sho like a koala. 

Sho was too surprised by suddenly ending up on the floor next to a man who was now embracing him to react, but Nino leaned up to kiss Sho, aiming for his mouth, but his lips landing on Sho's chin. There was another breathy laugh, then Nino said, "You didn't get up."

"Huh?" 

"I thought you'd push me away and get up when I pulled you down here, but you didn't."

"Oh." Sho blinked rapidly in the dark, trying to get any part of Nino into focus. "No, this is... it's alright."

"So you're not worried about your suit anymore?" Nino teased, and he lightly kissed the skin of Sho's neck.

Sho shivered. Now that he had come down from earlier, the sweat-soaked shirt clinging to him felt cool, and Nino kissing his neck was tickling him. "My suit's already wrinkled," Sho said, "and I decided about halfway through that I was going to enjoy being stuck in here if I could."

Nino laughed against his sweaty skin. "Well then, what do you say to round two?"

 

 

The second time it was Sho on his knees, repaying Nino for the amazing first round the best he could. It was four hours and one very long make out session later when the power suddenly kicked back on, and Sho was so surprised by the sudden light overhead that he returned Nino's celebratory kiss without a second thought. 

They only discovered later on what had happened. Apparently the entire campus had lost power due to the thunderstorm, and it had taken the power company six hours to restore each building's electricity. When the electricity in the building shut off, the elevator had also been cut off, trapping Sho and Nino inside until the rest of the building had regained power. No one had known they were inside the entire time, and Sho's class had gone home after the lights in the auditorium had gone out, so no one even knew he had missed his lecture. 

When the lights had come on and the elevator had begun to descend like normal, Nino had reacted first. After a quick congratulatory kiss that was just long enough for Sho to taste his tongue, he'd reached out and hit the Door Open button, and the doors slid apart to deposit them on the sixth floor, only three floors below where they had started out nearly seven hours earlier. 

The sun had set and the lights were off, plunging them back into the dark after only a few seconds of light. Sho wasn't sure about Nino, but he was anxious to get to his office and back under the glow of florescent tubes. He was done with the dark for a while. And maybe it was the rush of excitement from finally being out of the elevator, but when Nino leaned in to pull Sho down by his tie and kiss him again, Sho didn't push him away. In fact, he took hold of Nino's jaw and rubbed his thumb across the soft skin of his cheek, tasting him fully and without any anxiety for the first time. 

When they finally parted ways, Sho had accepted Nino's offer to write his number on a piece of paper from Sho's briefcase, and promised it wouldn't end up in the trash. He tucked it away inside the case safely before closing the latches, and Nino bid him goodbye as he wheeled his cart away to a closet down the hall. Sho turned in the opposite direction, searching for an exit. As nice as being trapped in an elevator with Nino had been, from now on he was going to stick to the stairs.


End file.
